


Overtime

by TheRedConverseGirl



Series: The Princess and The Grinch [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: A Holiday Gift Fic, AIWFC AU, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Holiday Season, Office, PWP, Passion Fruit Flavoured Content, Porn with Feelings, Pre-Epilogue, SasuSaku - Freeform, Some Fluff, Unresolved Sexual Tension, post ch 12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:13:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28302138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedConverseGirl/pseuds/TheRedConverseGirl
Summary: It was not his intention to bring her here, let alone under false pretence. But desperate times call desperate measures.A Holiday Gift Fic, companion piece of "All I Want for Christmas" - Post Ch 12 & Pre-Epilogue.[SasuSaku] [AIWFC AU]
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Series: The Princess and The Grinch [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2072832
Comments: 12
Kudos: 57





	Overtime

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii!
> 
> On the anniversary of the last chapter of "All I Want for Christmas," I decided to post something I felt was missing before the epilogue. I think there was so much tension building up along the story, and those two didn't have a chance to have a proper explosive encounter. 😏
> 
> Another gift, for me and you, is the AIWFC fanart cover I commissioned from [@sorceressmyr](https://twitter.com/sorceressmyr). I will later add it to the story here, my Twitter, and probably my tumblr as well. I hope you like it because I think it's perfect! 🥰
> 
> I wish you all a Merry Christmas and Happy Reading! 🎄🍪

A day after Christmas, Sasuke left their cozy cabin, albeit reluctantly. His responsibilities and lack of personal supplies forced him to return home earlier than he wanted to. While Sakura enjoyed her holiday break with Sayuri for a few more days, Sasuke went back to the city, to an empty apartment and emptier office.

As the days dragged on at a tedious pace, Sasuke could see why his personal assistant made such a fuss about closing for the holidays. There was simply nothing to do. At ten in the morning, he had already gone through his emails twice, reviewed all projects in development, and checked his phone for messages a trillion times. With too much time on his hands, Sasuke had even ventured in the depths of the infamous backroom, trying to find a use for the damned space.

A few hours into the mindless cleaning, Sasuke suspected that his lack of workload was partially related to the fact that his assistant was missing. Her presence tended to drive his ambition, challenging him to work harder. Holidays aside, he was sure he could find more productive things to do given the right _motivation_.

As though his mind had an agenda against himself, the memory of his pink-haired assistant on all fours, kneeled on this same floor, ass sticking up just right, popped in his head. It was just _great_ , Sasuke thought as he dumped a soggy box in the garbage pile, getting riled up by a steamy memory when the real thing is miles away.

As the wicked scene replayed over and over in the back of his mind, a few new additions joining the reminiscence, Sasuke decided that his lack of workload was entirely related to Sakura: his assistant was missing _and_ he was missing her.

Thus, when the company's driver called a day later and confirmed that the girls were home, an idea came to him; and just like his favorite Munchkin, Sasuke killed two birds with one stone.

"Mr– _Sasuke_ ," Sakura called from the hallway, pushing the door open and not bothering to knock. She still stumbled over titles, not used to call him only by his first name. The way she clucked her tongue and added the name after, as though she was amending a minor mistake, was kind of adorable – though, he'd never admit that.

Looking up from his phone, Sasuke saw his PA _slash_ girlfriend walking towards him. She was wearing a champagne sweater dress that often slipped off one shoulder, and knee length boots that he wanted to see wrapped around his waist. She was mouth-watering; an oasis in the middle of the desert.

It was hard to say if this ridiculous inability of self-control around her was associated with the longing of the days apart or purely because she was Sakura, and her magnetism would always pull him in. Either way, Sasuke couldn't deny he wanted her. Now more than ever.

"—off a call with Tsunade, and she said that—"

"Did you say a call? With Tsunade Senju?" Sasuke asked, mild panic raising his voice up half octave. His attention had been… _elsewhere_. More precisely, on the silver of bare skin between her long boots and the hem of her dress. It would be so easy to push the fabric up and uncover those toned thighs—

" _Yes_ , weren't you listening?" No, he was not, but his face could not confirm nor deny the fact. Sakura's eyebrows furrowed, hands moving to clasp her hips. "You told me she wanted proof that the technology would rapidly gain traction in the mobile market, and that she specifically asked for my predictions. _Remember_?"

_Oh._

He did remember that, it was part of his plan after all. Due to his undeveloped social skills, Sasuke did not know how to ask his newly acquired girlfriend if she could stop by to see him. Instead of telling Sakura that he simply missed her, his brain came up with the stupid idea of calling her in to work instead.

It was never his intention to meet her at the office, but his mouth opened on its own volition, and politely asked if she could follow up on a Senju's ( _fake_ ) request. Overtime was also promised in an afterthought.

If he really wanted to be a better person, Sasuke had to step up and learn from his mistakes. And he did want to change – not only for Sakura and Sayuri, but he owned it to himself too. He cleared his throat and nodded once, leaning back on his chair to meet her eyes for the first time since she crossed the threshold of his door.

Sakura's eyes were… _fiery_. Her gaze let his skin tingling in anticipation, that familiar feeling he had secretly missed. It was safe to say the pinkette had figured something out. And, she was mad alright.

"Tsunade was surprised when I called." Sakura said, walking slowly around his desk, the clicking of her heels echoed in the room. "We had an _interesting_ conversation."

Turning the chair to the side, Sasuke faced his assistant. She was dangerously close, just a few inches away. If he reached out, he could easily yank her forward and place her on his lap. His fingers twitched on the armrests, trying not to follow his will.

She moved even closer, stepping on the free space between his parted legs. He raised a brow at her when she stopped. It was almost impossible to decipher what this little minx had in mind; she would either punish him for tricking her or give him the best time of his life. Sasuke wished it was both, somehow.

Her hands found the edge of his hardwood desk, and with a gracious little hop, Sakura was sitting on its top. She crossed her legs without taking her eyes off of him, the movement deliberately slow, giving him a glimpse of her underwear. It was one of those tiny scraps of lace he learned she preferred, the color matching her stained-red lips. Feeling a little airless in the stifling room, he unfastened his tie.

"What did she say?" Sasuke played along, though he guessed the extent of her answer. His eyes dropped to her knees when he sensed movement, and he found her legs swinging loosely, as though she had no patience left inside but still wanted to sift through the situation.

"Well, first that she appreciated the update. The report will help greatly when we move to the implementation phase by the _end of January_." Inwardly, Sasuke winced, he did not expect that his assistant would send the report (which was not requested) without reviewing it with him, let alone call Tsunade to talk about it. Well, he did give Sakura free rein on the project and agreed that her initiative would always be welcomed. "She also pointed out that I should be enjoying my holiday break. Just. Like. Herself."

_Fuck. That old bag did not like him at all._

He opened his mouth and closed, unable to come up with a reply as quickly as he'd like. If he could not find a plausible explanation in the last hour – since the moment she arrived at the office – how would he find one now? Within seconds?

"Now, tell me, Mr. _Uchiha_." She said his last name like it was a curse, making his eyes snap back up. "Why am I here?"

He pursed his lips and remained silent. It wasn't that he had nothing to say, Sasuke just despised himself at the moment, feeling like this whole mess set him back to square one; two steps forward, one step back.

Besides that, his mind was a mess, unable to separate what he wanted to say from his other (inappropriate) thoughts. How could he concentrate when Sakura was inches away from him? Sitting on his desk, all pretty and delectable? He found her gaze and glared at her. By the way she bit her lip to hold a smirk, Sasuke knew he was pouting too.

"Actually, let me guess." She said, breaking the silence. "You got a call from Toshiro, confirming that Sayuri and I had arrived. Unable to bring yourself to call your _girlfriend_ and invite her to come over, your poor social skills came up with a lame excuse that would bring me here."

Impressed with the accurate conclusion but still embarrassed for his actions, Sasuke gave her a sheepish smile. "You're _good_."

"I know."

Her tone was a little sultry, loaded with confidence, and the smirk she gave him after, prompted him to stand up. _This woman_... would be the death of him. He loved how she was sitting there, not afraid to tell him exactly what he did and still tempt him.

Sasuke couldn't wait any longer, he needed to get closer to her. Although, he couldn't decide what he wanted to do first. His mouth watered at the thought of kissing her, licking her, and dragging his tongue over her smooth skin... but his cock was painfully hard at the anticipation of being inside of her, filling her all the way up.

He reached out, hand raising to touch her, only to be pushed back to his seat. Looking down, Sasuke saw one of her legs stretched between them, her foot pressing against his chest kept him away. He glanced back at her and frowned.

"You know, I should be mad at you," she said coyly, a finger tapping against her lower lip. "You have no idea how tired I am, I had to leave the cabin at the break of dawn to avoid the snowstorm."

Once again, Sasuke tried to reach her, but Sakura didn't let him. His hand dropped to her leg, her calf was warm against his palm. He gave it a squeeze. Finding her green eyes, he swallowed his pride and told her how he felt.

"I'm sorry, Princess," he said and meant it, giving her his best puppy eyes – a look stolen from her mini me. He knew the nickname would help him too.

"I can't be mad at you when you're this cute!" Sakura said using a saccharine voice. Her leg relaxed at the same time his grip on the back of her knee tightened. Sasuke glared at her, scrunching his nose up in disgust. _Cute? He'd give her cute!_

"Ah, stop acting so tough all the time!" She chided, completely unaffected by his menace gaze. "Sasuke," she called, one hand reaching up to seize his tie. "You've been awfully thoughtful recently, especially with Sayuri." She gave the tie a light tug, prompting him to come closer. "You gave us the best Christmas ever, _and_ you tried to get me here because…" Another tug and he was a breath away from her, the tip of his nose brushing hers. "...you _miss_ me. Inside, you're a bit of a softie. Stop fighting it."

Sakura nuzzled his nose, his cheek, then nipped at his jaw, making sure to avoid his mouth. He buried his head between her neck and shoulder, relishing on the feel of her lips on him. She smelled delicious, like apples and cinnamon... and the best Christmas ever.

"The best, huh?" He asked, playing with her words. He hooked her leg over his hip and glided his hand up her leg, thigh, and finally under her dress. As much as he wanted to delay it, to stroke her gently, Sasuke couldn't help himself; he sank his digits into the curve of her hip and grunted at the feel of her warm, soft skin.

"Uh-huh," she moaned. "Without a doubt."

_That was it. No more talking, no more waiting._

Sasuke pulled back and saw her green eyes darkened, full of lust. And then, his mouth was on hers. It was the first kiss they shared in days, and he felt that familiar heat consuming him as he finally tasted her. Sakura tangled a hand in his hair, eager to deepen the kiss or get a better angle. Either way, he didn't hesitate and pushed his tongue inside her mouth, earning a hum of approval from her.

He kissed her until she was melting and gasping for air. He nibbled her lower lip, then kissed his way towards her neck, allowing her some time to recover. Sakura's breasts rose as she inhaled deeply, the little moans she gave him went straight to his cock.

Tearing his mouth away, he panted, "You better be ready."

It was a good thing that their needs were aligned. Sasuke slid her closer to the edge of the desk at the same time Sakura's hand fumbled with the buttons of his pants.

" _Always_."

The confirmation came quick, less coy than he imagined it would be, and only one second before he shoved her panties aside and thrusted his cock in with a swift motion. Her entire body contracted around him; one hand squeezed his shoulder, the leg around his waist brought him closer, and her pussy clenched around his erection.

Hissing, Sasuke dropped his forehead on her shoulder and muttered, "So damn tight." _So damn wet, so damn perfect._

"So damn big," Sakura retorted, wriggling around him.

Tightening his grip on her hip, Sasuke tried to keep her still as he pumped into her; shallow, quick thrusts that left them both panting. Sakura made a frustrating sound at the back of her throat, clearly desperate for more contact.

Reaching between them, she yanked her dress up and tossed it behind them. His mouth latched on to one nipple before she could get her bra out of the way. When Sakura reached around to undo the clasp, Sasuke gave the nub a hard suck through the thin lace, making her cry out.

Somehow, they managed to push the piece of clothing out of the way and it pooled under her breasts. His palm closed around one bare breast, making her arch into his rough touch. Sakura whimpered, pushing her breasts deeper into his mouth. _Fuck_ , he wanted to suck and play with her tits forever. The thought made him rock his hips faster, driving into her in a reckless rhythm.

He released her nipple with a wet pop, groaning at the feel of her tightening around him. Her hands immediately clutched his dress shirt for balance, legs tightened around his waist. The desk scraped against the hardwood floor, creating a lewd symphony when coupled with Sakura's breathy moans. He didn't slow down though.

Sakura surprised him when she jerked his shirt open, ignoring the loss of a few buttons, and found bare skin. Her fingers ran through the expanse of his chest, nails sinking with every deep thrust he gave.

Every square inch of his body was on fire, and when Sakura moaned his name, he felt heat licking down his spine. His fingers slid lower and dug into her firm ass, pulling her closer as he pounded into her.

"You're killing me here, Princess." He snapped his hips upwards, either as a reward or punishment, making Sakura whine and bounce off the desk.

Almost reluctantly, one of his hands abandoned its place around a plump ass cheek and reached for her hair. Tangling his fingers in the pink strands, Sasuke tugged her head to him so he could kiss her properly.

Sakura made a noise of approval, a mix of a moan and a whimper, and attacked his tongue. She sucked it into her mouth, letting him fuck her with it while he hamered her with his cock. In no time, Sasuke found the perfect rhythm, one that made him dizzy with excitement – though, the effort not to come was testing the last bit of his control.

" _Yes_ ," Sakura cried out. She clawed in his shoulders, swearing under her breath as he leaned slightly forward, placing a hand on the desk for balance. Fighting his own release, Sasuke worked her with measured, powerful strokes. "Don't stop."

He wanted to see her come, see those gorgeous green eyes – the ones that brought him so much trouble – rolling back in her head. He wanted to see her mouth falling open, face taking on that glazed expression she got when there was nothing else in her head but him.

Following her command, he did not stop. Sasuke gave her everything he got, taking Sakura to a mindless state of pleasure until she was shaking, moaning his name, telling him how good this was and how much she had missed him.

She was still trembling when he pulled back and flipped her over, ramming into her from behind. Sasuke felt his balls slapping the back of her thighs, and the tightness of her pussy from this angle nearly made his eyes water from the pleasure.

He pushed her back down, bending her over his desk, her arms shoved random objects to the floor. Taking his time, Sasuke admired the delicate curve of her spine, running his fingers over the slight slant of each nod. He reached down and licked a straight line from the middle of her back to her neck, smirking when she shivered under him.

"You okay?" He croaked while bracing each arm beside her head. She replied with a "mh-hmm" and that was confirmation enough for him to continue.

Sasuke set a deep and slow pace this time, tearing these incredibly sexy noises from his girlfriend. A mix of "oh," "Sasuke," and "God," felt from her lips, quickly turning into its own melody.

Bringing a hand between the desk and his assistant, Sasuke slid down her stomach and pressed his palm against her lower abdomen as he sped up, making sure the desk wouldn't hurt her. Sakura didn't get that though, making a frustrated noise when his fingers didn't reach lower.

He picked his pace up and felt her ass cheeks jiggling against him. If Sasuke wasn't so busy, teetering on the throes of pleasure, he'd pull back and slap it, making sure to imprint his palm on the creamy flesh.

At the thought, Sasuke grunted and reached for the upper edge of the desk, using it as leverage to increase his tempo. The walls of her pussy convulsed around him as she went off again, squeezing him until he was the mindless one.

He felt the moment where his senses were engulfed by her – her sounds, her smell, her warmth. Everything he saw and felt was Sakura. He groaned out and slumped against her, moving his hips lazily until he was spent inside of her.

It was impossible to know how much time they stayed like that, slouched against the desk, panting, beads of sweat between them. If he wasn't (probably) squishing Sakura to death, Sasuke would stay there for the rest of the day, enjoying the feeling of her around him. Knowing that he was very capable of doing exactly that, he hauled himself up.

Sasuke slid down her body, too lazy to find his chair, and kneeled on the floor. He blinked the haze obscuring his vision away, focusing on the beauty in front of him. Sakura hadn't moved yet and she still had her boots and panties on — though the scrap of lace seemed torned and drenched after... everything.

His eyes zeroed in on the plump lips of her dripping pussy. The cum – _their_ cum – leaked through the slit, sliding down her inner thighs. It was the hottest thing he'd ever seen, and he had no intention to do anything else other than watch her disheveled form, still basking in the afterglow.

"I didn't take you for a voyeur," Sakura said in a playful tone as she looked at him over her shoulder.

"You're dangerous," was his simple reply. Sakura would always be a mystery to him, pushing him to do things he normally wouldn't. Like now, for example. Without any kind of warning, Sasuke brought two fingers up and sank them inside her. " _And_ delicious."

She nearly sobbed, gasping and moaning as he relentlessly pumped his fingers in and out of her. Her legs trembled when he curved the fingertips and pressed her sweet spot. As fast as it started, it ended. He withdrew his hand and showed her how wet she was, his fingers glistened under the bright office light.

Sasuke's hand was still up when she joined him on the floor – Sakura moved so fast that he thought she had fallen at first. He didn't have time to ask if that was the case nor offer help, Sakura crawled onto his lap and straddled his thighs, taking his fingers into her mouth.

Groaning, Sasuke clasped her waist with his free hand, clutching tightly, a knee-jerk reaction that kept him grounded as she sucked him clean. She dragged her tongue along the side and then bobbed her head over his digits, taking them in again. Little mewls slipped from her as she tasted them.

_Fuck._

" _Deliciously_ dangerous," he corrected himself and her eyes lit up at his choice of words; Sasuke could see that it amused her greatly. Unable to contain himself, he wrapped his arms around her and held tightly, his mouth nipped at her ear lobe as he whispered all the sweet little things he wanted to do to her.

"I'm going to freshen up," Sakura said some time later. Her legs were wobbly when she stood up, but she batted his hand away when he tried to help, and moved about the room, picking up her clothes.

Pulling himself up, Sasuke sat on his chair and watched her leaving, eyes following the sway of her hips. As his mind played catch up, trying to process everything that happened in the last thirty minutes, he couldn't help but compare today with their first time.

Back in the cabin, they were slow and gentle, albeit intense, taking their time to explore each other as quiet as possible. What had just happened, that was… _fucking_. A through, rough and mindless, fuck; the product of that insatiable tension that had been growing between them since day one.

The stark difference between then and now, Sasuke decided, came with the freedom of being completely alone. Perhaps, their budding intimacy was another factor, the familiarity with each other contributing to a seamless flow. Or maybe, it was this place, so loaded with memories that it ignited the tension.

"Sasuke!" Sakura shouted from the hallway, bringing him back to the present. "Why is the backroom's door open?"

_Shit-shit-shit._

He kept cursing as he got up, blaming his lust infused mind for making him forget basic things, like locking that goddamn door for example. He fumbled with his boxers and pants on his way, stopping every few steps and then resuming his pathetic run.

For a non-religious man, Sasuke was praying a lot these days. Praying that she hadn't pushed the door open or turned the lights on yet. He ran past her desk, the kitchenette and the bathrooms, and hoped she hadn't seen it—

Her startled gasp reached his ears first, prompting Sasuke's shoulder to slump in defeat. He tried to get to her in time, he really did. Sakura wasn't supposed to see the backroom until he had finished it. There was still a lot of work to do.

"Did you clean it?" She pushed the door until it was completely open and her hand moved to the light switch in autopilot. "Oh my, that's a lot more than just cleaning. What's all this?"

The awe in her expression as she drank in his work silenced him minutely. It was, perhaps, the first time someone had acknowledged anything he'd done with such genuine enthusiasm – his mother aside. Her eyes scanned the room while his gaze didn't leave her.

One step forward and then another, and Sakura was inside the backroom, twirling around herself and taking in account everything that changed. Fighting himself, he did not reach out to pull her out of the room like he wanted.

"Nothing," Sasuke finally answered. "Let's go. I'm hungry, are you hungry? We should pick Sayuri up and get some burgers—"

"Sasuke," she hissed, prompting him to stop. "You're rumbling, stop changing the subject. What are these?"

Sighing, Sasuke followed her stretched arm, which pointed to a pile of new boxes sitting in the middle of the room. There were other things behind those, like cans of paint, brushes and other tools.

A couple days ago, this room was a tomb, filled with century-old papers and grime, and now it was… something else. What had started as a pastime when his assistant was away, it soon became a full time project

Thinking of his time with the girls, Sasuke had cleaned the place quicker than he'd imagined. By the end of the day, he stood in the middle of an empty room. Sakura and his Munchkin flashed on his mind, motivating him to keep going. He removed the carpet and had a new one delivered overnight, then shopped for tools and decorations to complete the renovation.

It was nothing fancy, if he'd compared with the rest of the office. The few choices of colors were inspired by the Holidays decorations he bought with Sayuri a couple weeks ago and the carpet's choice was based on its comfort.

"Let's say I'm fixing this up." It was not a lie, just enough information to satisfy her curiosity. Feeling as though he could relax, Sasuke pocketed his hands and turned around to leave.

"By yourself?" She asked over her shoulder, walking further into the room. "Like, is this a ripped jeans and sleeveless shirt kind of project? You come here to do manly things?"

"Tch." This woman was unbelievable. She was licking her lips and grinning at him, mischief twinkling in her eyes. "Something like that."

"So secretive," she mock-whispered, tearing a snort from him. He hoped she'd stop asking questions. He wasn't ready to tell her everything just yet. But Sakura kept circling the boxes, trying to read labels and find clues. "Are these decorations?"

"Yes and no. Some are furnishing, others accessories."

Seeing that they were not leaving anytime soon, Sasuke slumped against the threshold and crossed his arms. He tried to answer all her questions without giving much away. The project was never meant to be a secret, it was simply a surprise, and he had no idea how not to ruin it.

When Sakura approached a partially opened box, Sasuke knew that if she looked inside, it would be inevitable; he'd have to tell her. His assistant crouched down and inspected one of the labels, frowning in concentration.

"Why do we need chalk? And a fourteen inches tall chair—" She stopped abruptly, mouth agape with shock or surprise, he didn't know.

Sasuke met her gaze and took a deep breath; there was no use hiding anymore. Yet, he delayed his answer for as long as he thought necessary. "Tiny chairs for tiny people."

Her eyes widened comically. " _Munchkin_."

It wasn't a question, but Sasuke nodded anyway. Sakura stood up and approached him, lips pursed and a worried look on her face. _Had he overstepped a line?_ He didn't want to see her upset nor be the one that brought that frown to her pretty face. He wanted to see her happy and smiling; making silly jokes and babbling about silly things. So, he talked.

"I wasn't sure what to do with the empty space after I cleaned it, but I knew that I needed to do something for us. While shopping for supplies, I found that chair and the rest was consequence." And when the explanation didn't seem enough to wipe the worry from her features, Sasuke kept talking. "Sayuri can do her homework here, take a nap, play with toys, do whatever she wants to do after school. No more evening care." He shrugged. "It was supposed to be a surprise, it would be done by next week, after the holiday break."

Slowly, he walked towards her, stopping a couple steps away. Sakura was worrying her lip now, biting it as her eyes turned glassy. The image made his stomach churn, and doubt crept into his mind.

"Are you… _mad_?" He asked in a low tone. "I should have asked—"

He could not finish his question, the dam broke and Sakura started crying, shoulders shaking with each sob. Although, what alarmed him most was the fact that she had just jumped in his arms, legs going around his waist and head in the crook of his neck.

"Thank you," she mumbled against her skin as he hugged her. Then again when she composed herself enough to meet his eyes. "Thank you so much."

In a world where hundreds of thousands of words exist, those two were becoming his favorites. Relief washed over him as she told him how much that meant to her, thanking again and again with a shower of kisses.

Women and their confusing way of reacting to news, Sasuke thought, remembering how Sakura used to say something similar about men and tears.

Later, after they had ordered some food and opened all the boxes in the new backroom, Sakura thanked him for the nth time. Their day was filled with sweet and spicy moments, a better reunion than he had hoped for. Yet, there was nothing sweeter than Sakura beaming at him as she discovered every little thing about his new project.

**Author's Note:**

> ~ Happy Holidays! 
> 
> xoxo


End file.
